During many agricultural operations, such as tillage, planting, and spraying, ground engaging members contact and interact with the soil. During such operations, the soil as well as residue or trash residing in or on the soil may accumulate on the ground engaging members. This accumulation may undesirably impact the operation being carried out, may impact future operations and may damage the ground engaging members or the implement providing such ground engaging members.